Tinsley's TT25
by Tinsley Warren
Summary: Collection of flashes from Round 8 of the Twilight Twenty-Five Challenge. Ratings may vary.
1. Chapter 1

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**thetwilight25 dot com**

**Prompt: #1**

**Pen Name: Tinsley Warren**

**Pairing/Character(s): Edward/Bella**

**Rating: T**

**Word Count: 385**

**Photo prompts can be found here:**

**thetwilight25 dot com/round-eight/prompts**

**Thank you sooooo much to Darcysmom! You made this look so much better!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. I own the craziness of these tho!**

* * *

The bus was loud as I took my seat. People were chatting with one another, and the motor was humming away. My legs felt like jelly from the walk, and my fingers seemed like they were about to fall off. I just wanted to sit down and rest.

The wind was brutal. And walking to the bus stop in the middle of winter wasn't my wisest idea.

I was glad I got a window seat, which would allow me to have something to do on the ride. Maybe watching the scenery, and my old life, sail by would help me come to terms with how different everything was now.

I used to be the girl with the cute best friend. The girl who thought she and said best friend would be friends forever.

Then I drunkenly kissed him, and Edward stopped taking my calls.

That was three weeks ago.

He was probably off somewhere with the girlfriend from hell. As far as I knew, I wasn't even a blip on his radar.

I sighed and looked out the window. We weren't moving yet, and glancing down at the clock on my phone signified we should be.

I wanted to get on with my new life as soon as possible. I wanted to embrace the fact that I took the nursing job in Oregon. I wanted to go, maybe then I wouldn't feel the heavy lump of regret deep in my belly.

I understood why we hadn't left yet when one last person ran on. His hair was so familiar I would be able to recall the color when I was old and grey. It was so unique, and it was so him. The coppery like strands resembled a penny, a lucky penny.

I used to think he was my good luck, until I blew it.

He caught my eye and ran toward me. Edward sat in the empty seat next to me, his eyes shining with apology.

I started to say something, but he grabbed me in his arms, spooning me against his chest.

"Shh don't talk now. Let's just have this moment," he whispered in my ear.

So I didn't ask questions. I didn't scream. I didn't demand answers. I just embraced the moment.

I smiled at our reflection as the bus started moving.


	2. Chapter 2

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25 dot com

Prompt: #24  
Pen Name: Tinsley Warren  
Pairing/Character(s): Edward/Bella  
Rating: T  
Word Count: 478

Photo prompts can be found here:  
thetwilight25 dot com/round-eight/prompts

* * *

I felt the tears fall down my cheeks as I leaned my head against the wooden post of my porch.

My stomach was in knots, my hands were shaking and my skin felt clammy. I knew it wasn't the heat. Instead it had to be my broken heart that was causing me to feel like dog shit.

I thought about going inside, but the sound of his old Chevy glued me to the steps.

Edward parked in front of my house and ran to me. He looked about as terrible as I felt. His hair was all over and his face didn't hold the mega-watt smile it normally did.

"Bella, I'm so sorry!" His voice was high, almost as if he was bordering on hysteria. "I didn't mean to not say it back."

I knew what he was talking about, but I refused to acknowledge him. He was lucky I didn't kick him where it hurt.

"When you said that you loved me, I froze." He pulled on his hair as he started pacing in front of me, his cowboy boots kicking up the dirt with each step. "I was stupid Bella, so fucking stupid."

I snorted and he bent down so we were eye level. Well, he had to force me to make eye contact with him, but when I did, I saw how sincere he was.

"I do love you, Bella. More than anything. And I don't want to keep us a secret anymore. I want everything you want too. I want to walk you to class, have you wear my letterman jacket around town, and I want to call you mine."

I tried to hold back a smile but failed. The sickness I had in my stomach turned instantly into fluttering butterflies.

He wanted us.

He wanted_ me_.

"I thought you knew I loved you when I gave you that promise ring," he said sheepishly. "I mean, it says it on the inside of the band."

I looked at him in shock. "Really?"

"Yeah, I suck at saying what I'm feeling, so I figured that was the next best thing."

I jumped off the porch and started running barefoot through the grass to my backyard. The pond was back there.

"I tell a girl I love her and she runs away from me. Great job Cullen." Edward muttered as he chased after me.

I stood at the edge of the pond and held back tears.

"Don't run, Bella, I promise I love you. I will prove it to you everyday if you'll let me," Edward pleaded.

I looked into his green eyes and smiled. "You can prove it by finding my ring. I flung it in the pond when you let me walk away."

He didn't say anything as he took off his boots and started searching the water.

Man, that boy must love me.


	3. Chapter 3

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25 dot com

Prompt: #4  
Pen Name: Tinsley Warren  
Pairing/Character(s): Edward/Bella  
Rating: M  
Word Count: 487

Photo prompts can be found here:  
thetwilight25 dot com/round-eight/prompts

**Thank you so much Lellabeth! You're beyond fantastic!**

* * *

I waited eagerly on the side of the stage for the band to finish their set. The music was loud and the energy seemed to be pulsing through the crowded bar. Everyone was on their feet and moving to the music.

My eyes were glued to the lead singer as his lips formed the poetic lyrics of their songs. My panties were soaked just from hearing him sing. But the look he sent me before the last song completely ruined them.

Jasper finished the last notes of the song and held up his drum sticks as Edward yelled into the crowd, "Thank you and goodnight."

There was cheering as the guys ran off stage. Edward grabbed me in his arms, spun me around and planted a nice wet kiss on my lips. He was drenched in sweat, but that only spurred on my desire for him.

"Damn baby," he mumbled against my lips. "That shirt is so tight, I want to tear it off."

"Do it," I demanded as I dragged him to the first door on our immediate right. It was nothing special, just a crappy dressing room, but it had a lock and that was all I needed.

"I've been fucking hard all night," Edward said, playing with his lip ring.

"Oh really?" I teased as I dropped to my knees in front of him. I tried to look innocent as I unzipped his pants and came face to face with his very hard erection. The joys of him going commando.

"You trying the innocent act with me?" he asked as I played with his balls. He hissed out a curse.

"We both know I'm nowhere near innocent." I leaned forward and traced my tongue against his slit. His hands went into my hair as he threw his head back.

"You always know just what I want," he said between gritted teeth.

I put just the tip in my mouth and I could tell it wasn't enough. He pushed my head so my nose was against his skin. My eyes locked on his family crest tattoo. He thought it was ironic since it was so close to his family jewels.

I let him guide my movements as I bobbed back and forth on his cock. My hands went to cup his balls and his thighs started to shake.

"Fuck, just like that. God, your mouth is fucking sin," he grunted as his hips started moving too.

It turned into him fucking my mouth, and all I could do was moan in pleasure. Just seeing him on the edge of losing it was making me wet with anticipation.

His eyes shut and he threw his head back as his cum shot down my throat. I made sure to swallow everything he gave me, and threw him a wink when I licked him clean.

He was panting, a brilliant smile on his face.

"My turn."

I smirked.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you so much to everyone that is reading! Go check out other TT25 contestants, everyone is working so hard on these!**


	4. Chapter 4

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25 dot com

Prompt: #13  
Pen Name: Tinsley Warren  
Pairing/Character(s): Edward/Bella  
Rating: T  
Word Count: 452

Photo prompts can be found here:  
thetwilight25 dot com/round-eight/prompts

**Thank you so much Lellabeth! You're the best! (Go check out her stories, Superhero In The Stacks is OWNING me right now)**

* * *

The bed was cold as I sat cross legged on top of the comforter. I should have been asleep. Looking out my window, I saw the clear night sky. The stars were out and seemed to be twinkling, almost like they were winking at me like they had something to hide.

I felt my stomach drop with that thought.

_Does he have something to hide? _

I shook my head and let out a long sigh. Neither lessened the tension building in my shoulders.

I watched the clock on the nightstand as time passed as slowly as possible.

"Why won't you hurry up?" I muttered in annoyance, waiting for the clock to respond. I was going crazy. But talking to a clock was better than letting my mind wander with worries of where my boyfriend was. Who he was with. What he was doing. And who he was doing it with.

I got up and started pacing the cold wood floors of our bedroom, trying to calm my anxious stomach.

"This is stupid," I muttered out loud. "He loves you, Bella, just because James and Jacob hurt you with their lies and their cheating doesn't mean Edward will. He's not like that."

I felt a little lighter just saying that out loud. I almost smiled. But then the doubt slowly slide back into my head.

You weren't good enough for them. Edward's even better, how could you possibly compare to him?

My hands curled into fists and I wanted to punch the voice of doubt in my head. I wanted the thoughts gone. I wanted to feel confident in my relationship with Edward, and in myself.

I knew I had nothing to worry about and that Edward going to this concert with Jasper didn't mean anything. I knew that. He did a lot of things with his friends and I never doubted him.

But man, when I was feeling insecure, I didn't just feel it a little, I went full out.

He gave me no indication that he would cheat on me like James and Jacob both did. He's been sweet and loving, everything my past boyfriends weren't.

But the scars of my past were still there. I was just hoping they would heal soon. I didn't want to be nervous for stupid reasons.

I was deep in thought when I heard Edward's car in the driveway. He wasted no time in coming in and racing to our room.

"Oh, you're up." He gave me a smile.

I nodded. "How was the show?"

"Great," he said, grabbing me into a tight embrace. "But I'm glad to be home, I missed you."

I melted against him. I knew there was nothing to worry about.


	5. Chapter 5

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25 dot com

Prompt: #3  
Pen Name: Tinsley Warren  
Pairing/Character(s): Edward/Bella  
Rating: T  
Word Count: 497

Photo prompts can be found here:  
thetwilight25 dot com/round-eight/prompts

**Many many thanks to Lellabeth, she's super speedy with these!**

* * *

I was cleaning the dishes when I heard the first sign of a disturbance in my house.

Everything was quiet until the sounds of stomping feet could be heard coming down the stairs. I expected someone to come into the kitchen to ask when dinner was ready, but instead was surprised to hear the slam of the front door.

Looking out the front window, I saw my teenage daughter lying in the middle of our street.

"Edward!" I screeched as I yanked the door open.

My husband came down the stairs, giving me a confusing look. "What is this?" I pointed to our daughter.

He held back a laugh and shook his head. "Let's ask."

We headed to the front yard and our daughter, Jessica, didn't even move her head to acknowledge us. "Jessica!"

Her eyes stayed closed.

I hated the teenage years. My perfect little princess turned into an unknown creature.

It sucked.

"Jessica, get out of the street now!" I tried to sound threatening, but I probably came off as frantic.

I looked at Edward, waiting for him to do something.

"What's wrong, princess?" He went for the soothing parent tactic.

"I want to dye my hair black and it's unfair you won't let me." She peeked up at us. "You guys are suffocating my soul!"

"Well ditto," Edward said, trying not to laugh. I hit his shoulder.

"Jessica, we said no! You have beautiful hair, embrace it!" I gestured to her long copper locks and she rolled her eyes.

"Dad had this hair color and he dyed his black when he was my age!" Her screeching responses always set the hair on the back of my neck rising.

I glared at Edward and he shrugged. "She found my yearbook."

"You guys aren't fair." She crossed her arms and closed her eyes. She didn't look like she was going to be moving anytime soon.

"We're never fair." I sighed.

"Jessica, you aren't dyeing your hair. And before you even try to divert this thing to the argument we had last night about a belly piercing, don't. You aren't getting that either. We're the devils, we suck, we're DTF, whatever you call it, I don't care, I embrace it." Edward said.

Jessica scrunched her nose in disgust.

"Edward," I whispered. "I learned what DTF was last week, it's not what we think."

"Not DTF! But I expect you in your seat for dinner!"

He turned to walk away and I stopped him.

"We can't just leave her there!" I hissed.

He gave Jessica another glance. "We have three more."

"But she's the first born!" I protested. I knew where he was going with this.

"She's not the favorite."

I heard Jessica scoff as we walked inside.

I stared at Jessica, worry etched across my face. "No cars come down here, don't worry." Edward whispered in my ear.

Jessica made it to dinner, no hair dye, car tires, or body piercings in sight.

Parents 1, Jessica 0.


	6. Chapter 6

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25 dot com

Prompt: #5  
Pen Name: Tinsley Warren  
Pairing/Character(s): Edward/Bella  
Rating: T  
Word Count: 498

Photo prompts can be found here:  
thetwilight25 dot com/round-eight/prompts

Thank you so much Lellabeth!

* * *

The leaves changing signified the start of the worst season of the year.

Fall.

Fall meant college starting, and when college started Edward left. When Edward left, he took his beanie with him. Living a life without seeing my beanie-wearing boyfriend was torture.

Absolute torture.

He was out meeting new people and having fun. I was sitting in the same old crappy high school classroom I've had since my freshman year. Except for my senior year, it was different—Edward was gone.

I felt like I had a target on my back now that Edward wasn't next to me. All the snarky bitches would come up to me and try to bodycheck me into lockers or something equally as juvenile.

"Bella, is your sexy boyfriend having fun screwing his way across campus?" Jessica's squeaky voice whispered in my ear.

I didn't even turn around, I just threw her the middle finger.

I heard one of her evil minions laugh.

"I heard he was too busy cheating on you to come out this weekend for homecoming. How does it feel to be a dateless loser for the dance, huh?" She wouldn't stop.

I turned around and gave her a fake smile.

"How does it feel to have genital herpes? Your vagina must really kill with all those flare ups." I shot back.

She flicked her fake blonde locks over her shoulder. "It wasn't herpes Bella, I had a pimple. But so nice of you to care."

"A vagina pimple? Wow. Thanks for sharing." I slunk back into my seat and tried to keep my lunch down.

Jessica was so gross.

She hadn't gotten over the fact that Edward turned her down. That's why she would try to break me with her evil comments. I ignored them because I knew she was full of shit.

He loved me and I loved him. We would never cheat.

But I would be lying if I said I didn't find it weird that he couldn't visit for homecoming. I knew it was stupid, but I never went to homecoming without him. I just wanted him there.

Class went on as I got lost in my thoughts of Edward. I was so deep into them that I could have sworn I heard him calling my name. I put my head down. I was going crazy.

I heard it again and Jessica nudged me.

"Boyfriend's outside," she hissed.

I looked out the window and there he was, Jake Ryan style, leaning against his car with a megaphone. The side of his car had **homecoming?** written on it.

I ignored my teacher and ran out of the school, straight into his arms. I kissed him hard.

"I thought you weren't coming." I smiled, looking at his face. He laughed as he threw me over his shoulder and spun me around. He knew it made me laugh like I was high. He loved my laugh. He said he missed my laugh.

"I wanted to surprise you."


	7. Chapter 7

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25 dot com

Prompt: # 9  
Pen Name: Tinsley Warren  
Pairing/Character(s): Edward/Bella  
Rating: T  
Word Count: 442

Photo prompts can be found here:  
thetwilight25 dot com/round-eight/prompts

Thank you so so so much Lellabeth! You're the best!

* * *

My hands were shaking as we made the long but familiar drive across town. I sat in the passenger seat, just staring off into space. I wasn't really watching the scenery and I wasn't really listening to the radio.

I was just trying to absorb the reality of the moment.

I was trying to go over everything I wanted to say.

I was rehearsing my speech.

I knew this was important and if I got even a little detail wrong, it may not end well.

I heard a throat clearing and I looked over to the driver's side. Edward's copper hair was blowing from the wind and he threw me a dazzling smile.

"Get out of that pretty head girl. It's going to be great." He slid his hand over to mine and entwined our fingers together.

Looking down at his big hand enclosed in mine, I felt myself smile. My hand looked so small in his, fragile almost. His hand looked big and strong, protecting. Almost like my little hand was clutching his, using it to help stay afloat.

He was my protector. My rock.

That's how he always was, and how he always will be.

"It may not be," I squeaked in response. I felt my eyes fill with unshed tears.

He looked at the road and then back at me. "Fuck 'em."

I was surprised by his choice of words. Edward never swore.

"Fuck 'em," he repeated, tightening his hold on my hand.

I looked down and he sighed. "Bella, are you happy?" His voice was almost a whisper and I felt the first tear fall.

"With you, yes."

He straightened in his seat and nodded his head. "I'm happy with you too. I'm happy with us. And to me, that's all that matters."

I nodded my head and smiled at him.

"You're all that matters," he said and I felt my stomach flip.

"You're all that matters to me too. Well you and-" I gestured to my still flat stomach and looked back at him. He was beaming.

"Oh yeah, how could I forget that," he said, laughing. Just hearing his laughter fill up the car made me feel lighter.

I had Edward, and we were having a baby.

We weren't married, we weren't rich, we didn't have great jobs, we lived in a shitty apartment, and we had no plan. But we had each other. And we would have this baby.

No matter how the talk went with my parents, I knew Edward would stand by my side. I knew we would come out of this stronger, because I knew we were going to be a family.


	8. Chapter 8

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**  
**thetwilight25 dot com**

**Prompt: # 23**  
**Pen Name: Tinsley Warren**  
**Pairing/Character(s): Edward/Bella**  
**Rating: T**  
**Word Count: 497**

**Photo prompts can be found here:**  
**thetwilight25 dot com/round-eight/prompts**

**Thank you oh so much Lellabeth!**

* * *

Every Saturday was grocery shopping day. My husband Edward and I used to take our two children with us, put them in the cart and let them pick out their favorite sugary cereal. It may have increased our shopping bill, but they looked so cute pointing out the new treats they wanted.

But now, our children were teenagers and wouldn't be caught dead going out with their parents, even if it was just to the store. So instead we had to read what they wanted off of a text message.

The joys of technology.

When we got home, it was a little too quiet for me. Normally our son Paul would be in the living room watching TV and our daughter Victoria would be blasting music in her room.

"Do you have a weird feeling about this?" I asked Edward.

"I'll check on them." I watched my husband walk toward the staircase and then instantly turn back around.

"Let's get the rest of the bags," he said as he tried to usher me out of the house.

"No, what is going on?" He was hiding something.

"Bella, just please don't go up there. You're not going to be happy. We can talk to him later." He sighed.

Of course, I turned on my heel and started marching upstairs. I heard some scrambling and I threw open my son's door. He stared at me, red—faced and panicked. His bed sheets were all over the floor and he had his boxers on backward.

"What's going on?" I demanded. I felt Edward standing at my side, he must have followed me.

"N-nothing," Paul stammered.

"What was all the scrambling I just heard?" I demanded. Paul's face got beet red and he looked down.

"Bella, it's safe to say he wasn't doing anything, let's go put the food away." Edward tried to reason with me but I knew something was up. I could feel it.

I stared at Paul, the Mom stare—down, trying to make him sweat. But he just stood there, unfazed.

My face heated when I thought of what my son must have been doing in his room alone, sans boxers.

"Oh sorry honey, didn't mean to embarrass you and walk in on your special time," I said.

"Mom," he hissed.

That was when I heard a sound, laughter. My back straightened and Paul's face paled.

The laugh was coming from his open window and I made my way over. Sticking my head out, I was surprised to see our neighbor Rachel crouched on our roof, half—naked.

She gave me a small wave. "Hi, Mrs. C. Nice to see you."

I turned around and walked out of Paul's room.

I went back to putting away the groceries and Edward silently joined me.

"I told you not to go up there," Edward laughed.

"Fingers crossed Victoria doesn't end up on someones roof too."

Edward laughed louder, but nodded in agreement.

"If she did, I'd kill her."


	9. Chapter 9

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25 dot com

Prompt: # 20  
Pen Name: Tinsley Warren  
Pairing/Character(s): Edward/Bella  
Rating: T  
Word Count: 475

Photo prompts can be found here:  
thetwilight25 dot com/round-eight/prompts

Thank you so much Lellabeth!

* * *

Two months ago, I decided to take my relationship to the next level. I had been dating my coworker for five months before I introduced him to my six year old son.

Things were a little shaky at first seeing as Benji wasn't liking the idea that someone else wanted to hold his mommy's hand. But after the first couple meetings, he realized that Edward wasn't such a bad guy.

Edward would come to my house straight from work to watch Iron Man with Benji. He would make sure he always brought his favorite ice cream, cookies and cream and he would always make sure to tell him a new joke everyday, trying harder and harder to make my son laugh until chocolate milk came out of his nose.

Benji told me the other night that he liked Edward. He said he liked that I found someone that loved Iron Man as much as him. I didn't know if dating a thirty-six year old man that was as obsessed with a fictional character as my son was really a highlight, but Benji adored that side of him. I couldn't complain.

Edward wanted to take on a bigger role in our lives. He hinted more than once that he wanted to get married. I couldn't deny that I wanted it too. Everything felt right when he was with us, and the smile on my son's face was proof.

So when he asked to tuck Benji in, I didn't hesitate. I encouraged him to and reminded him to turn on the night light and to tuck him in so he was cocooned into the bed, just the way Benji liked it.

That was twenty minutes ago, and Edward hadn't returned.

I fiddled with wiping down the counters for the fourth time before I decided to check on them.

I snuck up the stairs and the sight I found behind my son's bedroom door had my heart stopping.

Edward and Benji had made a blanket fort with a sheet over his bed. All the lights were out except what looked like a flashlight that Edward was holding. I listened to the soothing sound of Edward's voice as he read my son a bedtime story.

Benji's slow breathing was all that could be heard as Edward finished the last line.

He gently got out of the fort and made sure Benji was tucked in just the way he liked.

Before he left, and before he even noticed I was peeking in behind the door, he leaned down and gave Benji a kiss on his forehead.

My eyes filled with happy tears. Edward really loved my son.

He loved us both.

He came out and gave me a smile. "You okay?" He asked as he wiped away a stray tear.

"I'm perfect." I said, throwing my arms around him.


	10. Chapter 10

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**  
**thetwilight25 dot com**

**Prompt: # 8**  
**Pen Name: Tinsley Warren**  
**Pairing/Character(s): Edward/Bella**  
**Rating: T**  
**Word Count: 397**

**Photo prompts can be found here:**  
**thetwilight25 dot com/round-eight/prompts**

**Thank you SOOO much darcysmom!**

* * *

My body felt heavy as I scanned the street. My eyes found the flashing lights of a bar sign, Cullen's Pub it read in green neon. The open light was blinking, and I felt my feet leading me toward the entrance before my brain even registered that's what I wanted.

The place didn't seem to be too crowded, but that was to be expected at two o'clock in the afternoon on a Monday.

Most people have jobs. I wasn't most people.

I took a seat on the cracked bar stool and tried to keep my head from dropping to the wooden bar top. I wanted to close my eyes and forget this day. I wanted to escape.

I guess drinking myself silly would work just fine.

"Can I help you miss?" I looked up to see what face the gritty voice belonged to and was surprised to see such an attractive man. I normally wouldn't have pictured such a chiseled jaw to have such a deep, rough voice. I held back thoughts of other deep and rough things as I checked out his defined chest underneath his flannel shirt.

"I want to drown my sorrows. Something that can wash away the taste of betrayal perhaps? Oh and unemployment." Well looks like it didn't matter how attractive I thought this barman was, I was going to have him running for the hills with my verbal diarrhea.

I may have been in luck, his face didn't even change at my admission.

Instead he pulled out a couple of martini glasses and started to make something.

"I didn't mean to unload on you like that, I'm clearly having a shit-tastic day." I said, and he gave me a small smile.

"We've all been there, I get it. I'm Edward by the way," he said as he shook the contents of my drink around in the metal mixer.

"Bella."

"Bella," he said, testing the word on his tongue as he poured the mixture.

He handed me a drink and he picked up the one next to it. Edward clicked his glass with mine and gave me a wide smile. "Here's to forgetting."

"Yes, and to the things that make us forget." I hoped I sounded sultry as I took my first sip.

He gave me a wink.

Edward was helping me forget already, and I wasn't finished with him yet.


	11. Chapter 11

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**  
**thetwilight25 dot com**

**Prompt: #7**  
**Pen Name: Tinsley Warren**  
**Pairing/Character(s): Edward/Bella**  
**Rating: T**  
**Word Count: 495**

**Photo prompts can be found here:**

**thetwilight25 dot com/round-eight/prompts**

**Thank you so so so much Darcysmom!**

* * *

The warmth of the library left me the second I walked out of the building. I yearned to go back in there and get lost in the words of my favorite authors, but I knew I would miss my curfew.

Checking my watch, I had to hold back a groan. I had all of five minutes to get my ass in my living room, or else I would see the wrath of Charlie Swan. His mustache made him look tame, but man could he yell when he wanted to.

I started power walking toward the only shortcut I knew. I turned my back on the lit streets and headed into the darkness of the woods.

After walking about ten feet, I knew it was a bad idea. My only child overactive imagination was turning every sound and shadow into the boogey man. I was starting to really freak out, but then the thought of what my father would do if I came home late had me running for home.

I could see bits of light through the trees signaling civilization. At the same time, I felt myself get thrown to the ground. The dirt was cold and wet from the rain and did nothing to cushion the impact. It seemed that I landed on my wrist and the sharp pain reminded me of when I broke my foot in ballet class.

_Shit it was a break_.

I clutched my throbbing wrist, ignored the leaves sticking to my face, and set my eyes on the reason why I was shoved like a sack of potatoes.

Standing there was my neighbor, Edward Cullen. He was the star quarterback for our high school team, the smartest kid in class, and the leading guy in all my fantasies. He was the reason I had a rabbit, and now it seemed a broken wrist.

"Practicing for football drills Cullen?" I winced as I scrambled to my feet.

He didn't look like his normal cocky self as he saw me clutching my wrist.

"Shit." He ran his hands through his hair, his nerves clearly showing. "I didn't mean to hurt you! I was trying to get your attention."

"Well maybe next time you should think of sending a text or something vaguely normal." I tried to walk past him but he blocked my way.

"Move." I looked at him in annoyance.

"No, I want to see your wrist." His voice was soft, and his face held only sincerity. I shoved my poor wrist into his waiting hands. He gently looked over my injured arm, and I couldn't take my eyes off him. He looked like he actually cared.

"What were you doing out here this late?" I whispered, I didn't want to ruin the moment.

"You normally stay late at the library and take this way home. I wanted to make sure you got there safely." I tried to ignore the way my heart jumped at his words.

He notices me?


	12. Chapter 12

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**  
**thetwilight25 dot com**

**Prompt: #2**  
**Pen Name: Tinsley Warren**  
**Pairing/Character(s): Edward/Bella**  
**Rating: T**  
**Word Count: 480**

**Photo prompts can be found here:**  
**thetwilight25 dot com/round-eight/prompts**

**Thank you so so so much darcysmom!**

* * *

"Edward!" I shouted from inside our closet. I was sitting in a huge mess of clothes.

Spring cleaning was a bitch.

I wish I could have paid someone to come out and clean this stuff. But who would know which pair of jeans fit the best, or which one of Edward's shirts was his lucky one?

No one.

So I was stuck cleaning everything.

My husband came rushing in, his eyes searching my face frantically. "Is it time?" He asked panicking. He looked like he was ready to run out the door.

I looked down at my swollen stomach and laughed. "No, not that. Sorry to have gotten your hopes up."

I could see him visibly relax, he was just a little nervous about the next step we were taking, but so was I. I showed it a little more openly than he did.

"What do you need babe?" He asked as he shook his head at the holey college shirt I was holding up. I threw it at his face and laughed. He hated that shirt. I was prepared to find it in the bottom of the trash one day. But I loved it, so I would keep it for as long as I could.

"Can you grab the box on the top shelf please, I can't reach it."

He smiled at me and effortlessly grabbed what I wanted. If it was me I would have been hopping up and down on my tippy toes just to graze the corner of the box.

He sat down next to me and pulled the top off. We both smiled as we saw the contents of the box.

"I knew we had our honeymoon photos somewhere." He sounded as excited as he did the day we got the pictures developed.

I rested my head on his shoulder as he held up one glossy print after another.

My favorite was the Eiffel Tower one. I remembered that day well. We walked down the crowded streets, eating french pastries and sharing kisses. Then we got to see the sparkling lights at night. It was such a magical moment in the city of love. I didn't need a picture to remind me of what I felt for Edward that day, because I always felt that deep connection and love for him.

"I love you," I said kissing his bearded cheek.

He gave me a sly smile before he returned the sentiments.

"What's with the face?" I laughed.

"If I remember correctly, there are nudes in here of you." I held back my snorting laughter as he dug through the box for the pictures he was referring to.

"Ah ha!" He grinned, displaying a photo of me smiling with my naked breasts exposed.

"Lucky you, they're bigger now."

"And I'm not complaining," he said throwing the photo to the side as his lips collided with mine.


	13. Chapter 13

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**  
**thetwilight25 dot com**

**Prompt: #25**  
**Pen Name: Tinsley Warren**  
**Pairing/Character(s): Edward/Bella**  
**Rating: T**  
**Word Count: 446**

**Photo prompts can be found here:**  
**thetwilight25 dot com/round-eight/prompts**

**Thank you so much darcysmom!**

* * *

I felt my son kick my bladder as soon as I took a seat in front of the computer. I gave my ever expanding stomach the stink eye, and he stopped. I couldn't really blame him—he knew what time it was. He was excited.

So was I.

My fingers raced across the keys as I typed in the familiar web address. The black background loaded first and then came the blog posts. I saw a new one labeled day 35 and wasted no time opening it up.

_Day 35_

_Hey guys! Looks like we made it this far without one of us killing the other! I've survived Emmett's constant dutch ovens in the van and Jasper's moodiness. I know there is nothing my fellow band mates could possibly complain about that I do. Note the sarcasm._

_We just passed through Chicago and I want to thank everyone that came out to see us. Every member and crew of Swan Lucky thanks you! We wouldn't be here without all your support!_

_Now to my number one fan, my beautiful wife, I miss you terribly. Everyday away from you gets worse and worse. I'm not used to being on the road without you, but you and the bun in the oven are safe where you are at. We don't need you giving birth on the side of the road with my band watching on. I can just imagine the insane things Emmett would do, probably hold our newborn son up like Simba for all the cars to see, while chanting the Lion King song. _

_Now I'm getting off topic. I just wanted to give you you're daily picture and to tell you I love you with all my heart. _

_10 more days until I come back to you beautiful! _

_-Edward_

His band was on their second small tour, they weren't that big, and I couldn't go with. So instead Edward started writing me daily blog posts. He would attach a picture along with each post and then I would do the same on my blog. We would still be in touch with texting, Skype, and our phone calls, but there was something special about our public blog posts.

I cherished them.

At the end of the page was a picture of him on some train tracks. His head was partially cut off so I could only assume Emmett took the picture, he was terrible at photography, but I could still see my husband's breathtaking smile.

He had a sign that said "be home soon" next to him. I read it out loud and felt my son kick even harder.

"I know baby, daddy's coming soon." I whispered.


	14. Chapter 14

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**  
**thetwilight25 dot com**

**Prompt: #10**  
**Pen Name: Tinsley Warren**  
**Pairing/Character(s): Bella**  
**Rating: T**  
**Word Count: 492**

**Photo prompts can be found here:**  
**thetwilight25 dot com/round-eight/prompts**

**Thank you Lellabeth! **

* * *

Wishes are funny things. It seems that they will be the answer to your problems. But sometimes, they created ones you never imagined having.

Walking through the old town had me thinking back to a wish I made once. I wish I would never forget.

It was a nice sunny day and I was at my parents house. It was a great family day. My husband Edward was with me, helping my dad with the crown molding in their bathroom. Our son Mike was so running around the house pretending he could fly as his cape floated behind him.

"Mommy, Mommy," he chanted, his childlike wonder evident in his voice.

"Yes Mike," I sighed as I tried to unpack. My parents had just moved and we were all pitching in.

"I want to go outside, I want to see the wishing well! I want to wish to fly!" He jumped up and down.

"Mike, not now." I focused on the china plates.

"But Mom!" He whined and I shook my head.

"I wish you would just entertain yourself for ten minutes. Mommy needs ten minutes," I said, my smile was strained. He looked at me and nodded in agreement.

"Ten minutes?" He asked and I nodded.

"Go play outside, I'll be out soon." He shot me a smile before he raced out of the room.

I went back to the unpacking and finished three boxes before I remembered what I told Mike.

I headed outside and didn't see him anywhere. I was expecting to see his cape chasing after him as he ran circles in the big backyard, but nothing.

Then it dawned on me, the well.

I huffed over to the far far back, by the woods. I told him to wait ten minutes, but looking at my watch I saw it had been twenty.

My stomach dropped and my strides became longer as I ran to the well.

Mike's wishing well.

I found his cape, and I found Mike. But the image I saw of my baby boy would forever haunt me.

He used his last wish, the wish to fly, and he tried to fly down into that well. But instead of flying, he fell. He fell and he would never wish again.

That was the worst day of my life. It seemed that Mike and I both got our wish that day, but it didn't end how we wanted. If only I didn't wish to have ten minutes to myself and if only he didn't wish to fly, he would be here with me.

My son was gone, my marriage was strained, and I was broken.

The guilt weighed down every step I took. It never went away.

But I was hoping that guilt wouldn't weigh me down when it came to my final wish.

I stood on the edge of the well and I looked down.

"I wish to fly," I whispered as I let myself fall.


	15. Chapter 15

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**  
**thetwilight25 dot com**

**Prompt: #6**  
**Pen Name: Tinsley Warren**  
**Pairing/Character(s): Edward/Bella**  
**Rating: T**  
**Word Count: 413**

**Photo prompts can be found here:**  
**thetwilight25 dot com/round-eight/prompts**

**Thank you so very much Lellabeth!**

* * *

I sighed as I took a seat on the stone staircase of the castle we were filming at. My costume was digging into my stomach and my cleavage seemed to be up to my ears. Corsets made everything look better, as long as you embraced the lack of oxygen.

The lights the film crew used were shining on my face, and I knew if they started filming they would document my scowl.

I had a hangover and I didn't want to be there.

I wanted to be in bed, curled up next to Edward.

Just the thought of Edward had me relishing the ache I felt between my thighs. Memories of our tangled limbs in my trailer had me smiling softly to myself.

"What's wrong Swan? Finally get laid?" Mike, one of the grips taunted me.

I shot him my signature glare and threw him the bird.

The crew laughed and Mike kept going.

"Oh, must not have been too good if you're still wound so tight. Want me to take a bite?" Mike leaned forward and went to rub my bare shoulder. Before I could stop him, we heard the director's booming voice.

"Newton, leave Ms. Swan alone." The director came up, pushing his Dodgers hat over his chaotic hair. "I need you doing your job, not discussing Isabella's sex life."

Mike didn't even protest, he just scampered away. The crew watched and laughed.

"That goes for everyone," the director growled.

I sat in awe as the rest of the crew busied themselves. At least someone on set had my back. Being the daughter of Hollywood royalty wasn't easy. Everyone thought my quiet demeanor meant I was full of myself. They thought I was a bitch, when in reality, living in a world were everyone expected a piece of you wasn't easy, so I kept my walls up. I hardened.

I didn't let anyone see the real me, I didn't put down those walls for anyone.

Except Edward.

"Sorry about that, he's a dick," Edward said, sitting next to me. His voice was low and soothing.

I shrugged and looked off into the distance.

"Besides," he said adjusting his cap as he whispered. "We both know it was fantastic."

I smiled as Edward went back into director mode, his face hardened as he looked over his crew. We both seemed to play a part, but when it came to being with each other, there was no need to be anyone but ourselves.

* * *

**A/N: So I just had a reviewer bring this to my attention, This is NOT supposed to be related to anything real life such as a certain thing that happened in 2012. No! I didn't even think of that until someone asked in a review. So no...this isn't about that at all. I just didn't want Edward to be an actor, having him be a grip didn't sound as fun either!**


	16. Chapter 16

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**  
**thetwilight25 dot com**

**Prompt: #19**  
**Pen Name: Tinsley Warren**  
**Pairing/Character(s): Edward/Bella**  
**Rating: T**  
**Word Count: 491**

**Photo prompts can be found here:**  
**thetwilight25 dot com/round-eight/prompts**

**Thank you thank you Lellabeth!**

* * *

The whole town was asleep as I snuck through the gate of the cemetery. I wore black, just like I was told, and I tried not to roll my eyes at how weird this was.

"The things I do in hopes of getting laid," I mumbled as I kept my gaze down, making sure I didn't trip over a headstone. I could just imagine having to explain a broken nose to my mom.

_Sorry Mom, I followed the hot goth girl into the cemetery and ended up tripping over Mrs. Cope's husband's headstone. But my nose doesn't hurt that bad._

She would totally understand.

Not.

I kept walking toward the center of the cemetery. She promised to be there and asked me to bring a strand of my hair.

She was so weird.

But I kind of liked it.

She wasn't like the other girls in my class who would throw themselves at me, practically falling to their knees. She didn't even seem to like me. I had to beg to spend time with her.

So when she mentioned she needed help with something, I jumped at the chance. I just didn't know it was going to be to help her do a resurrection in a cemetery in the dead of night.

I saw her leaning against a big headstone. She was killing me, ironic with where we were.

She was wearing this tight black corset dress. It sucked in her waist and her breasts looked so big. So perfect.

My dick hardened and I almost dropped the lock of hair I was holding.

"Did you bring it?" She gave me a small smile and I just held out my hand, showing her I brought it.

I feared if I spoke I would come off like a tool. The only thing running through my head was her breasts. I didn't think talking about her boobs would win me any points.

"Awesome." She clapped her hands together and twirled. Her black skirt fanned out with her movement and she looked like some sort of goddess.

I cleared my throat and glanced at the grass before I trusted myself to speak.

"So what now?" I asked.

"Nothing." She sounded so casual as she said it. I looked up and saw her smiling at me.

"What about all the stuff you wanted to do?" I asked confused. She just laughed.

My cock twitched.

"Oh that? Yeah that was a lie. I just wanted to see if you liked me enough to come out here. You did, so when are we going out for real?"

I stood in shock, my mouth open and my dick hard.

"Um, tomorrow?" I asked. She smiled and nodded her head.

"See you then!" She went on her tip toes and softly pressed her lips against mine before she walked away.

I resisted the urge to touch my lips. I also resisted the urge to adjust myself.

She was perfect.


	17. Chapter 17

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**  
**thetwilight25 dot com**

**Prompt: #15**  
**Pen Name: Tinsley Warren**  
**Pairing/Character(s): Edward/Bella**  
**Rating: T**  
**Word Count: 498**

**Photo prompts can be found here:**  
**thetwilight25 dot com/round-eight/prompts**

**Thank you so much Lellabeth, you must be getting so sick of me by now lol!**

* * *

The night air was cold against my skin as I made my way from the garage to the house. Just that short amount of time outside had me craving a hot chocolate. Winter tended to do that to a person, so I would indulge.

Walking into the kitchen, I saw my oldest son Riley sitting at the table with my husband. They both had a cup of hot chocolate in front of them and my open seat had one too.

Edward seemed a little confused as he looked from Riley to me. Riley's hand was shaking as he brought the steaming cup of cocoa to his mouth.

"Riley wanted to talk to us, alone." My husband gestured to my seat and I nodded. Having a teenage son wasn't really communication central, so the fact that he was offering to talk to us said a lot.

I could tell from Riley's face whatever it was he had to tell us was making him nervous.

Edward looked at our son with such warmth and kindness, it always helped to make our kids feel comfortable to talk. I held back my smile at my compassionate husband as I focused back on our son.

"Well," Riley cleared his throat and started playing with the marshmallows in his cup. "I wanted to tell you something. Just know this isn't something I tried to do or something that's a phase."

"Okay sweetie, what do you want to tell us?" I asked. I held back reaching for his hand, it may be too much for him.

He looked up with tears were swimming in his dark brown eyes. I felt my chest tighten. _Please don't let it be something like a drug addiction._

He took a deep breath and looked from my husband to me before he spoke.

"I'm gay."

Silence seemed to fill the air as Riley dropped his head, too afraid to see our reactions. I looked over at my husband and we seemed to have the same reaction, we didn't understand what he was trying to tell us.

"Is that it?" Edward asked.

Riley shot his head up, tears streaming down his face, he looked pissed. "Is that it? I just came out to you and this is what you have to say!"

Riley shoved back the chair and I jumped up before he could leave, folding him into my arms. My little boy sobbed against my chest and I glared at Edward.

"Honey, no!" I said smoothing down his chaotic hair. "What your father meant to say was we knew that already. We've known since you were little!"

Riley looked up at me with a tear stained face, his eyes red but hopeful.

"You did?"

"Yes, buddy," Edward said, patting him on the back.

"And you still love me?" He sounded so scared. I crushed him tighter to my chest.

"More than ever." Edward said, his voice cracking at the end.

"We will always love you," I whispered into Riley's ear.


	18. Chapter 18

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**  
**thetwilight25 dot com**

**Prompt: #14**  
**Pen Name: Tinsley Warren**  
**Pairing/Character(s): Edward/Bella**  
**Rating: T**  
**Word Count: 484**

**Photo prompts can be found here:**  
**thetwilight25 dot com/round-eight/prompts**

**Thank you so much Bigblueboat! Thank you for fixing all my mistakes!**

* * *

The bite of fall was in the air as I walked down the crowded street, but it didn't bother me. I saw everyone pull on their hoods and rub their hands together to keep warm, and I instantly did the same.

The elements didn't affect me anymore.

They hadn't for about thirty-five years.

But I still had to play my part, and play my part I did. I didn't want to draw any more attention to myself.

I knew people stared at me. I could feel their eyes as they took me in. I understood it. If I were still human and saw someone as interesting as me, I would stare too.

Being a vampire had those perks. You got big boobs and a pretty face.

What a deal, as long as you could tolerate the smell of blood.

I felt a strong pull to a store on my left. Looking through the window, I saw that it was an old record store. Normally I didn't want to be near anything that would remind me of my old life, but the store looked like the one from my favorite movie, _Pretty in Pink_. I couldn't not go in.

The bell jingled as I pushed open the door. The annoyed employee just gave me a passing glance as I made a beeline for the old records.

My fingers grazed over the beauties, and I couldn't help but smile. My cheeks almost hurt as muscles I didn't use seemed to awaken.

I guess it had been awhile since I smiled.

Huh.

I was lost in my own world, looking over the familiar titles, when I heard a throat clear behind me. It wasn't like me to not notice my surroundings. This person sneaking up on me almost had me pouncing. Almost.

Instead I whipped around and sent him a glare. He held his hands up in surrender.

"Sorry, I was just trying to say hello." He gave me a hesitant smile, and I felt the venom that flooded my mouth seconds earlier disappearing.

I scanned over his solid build and let myself gaze into his eyes. They were so green. My favorite color.

He threw me a smile.

"Hi," I mumbled.

I wasn't used to talking to people. So that meant me talking to a gorgeous guy was even worst—I probably looked ridiculous. I felt ridiculous. This boy was making my head spin. Me, someone who could snap him in half was stripped of her armor by one smile from a teenaged boy.

"Hi. Do you mind if I look with you?" He gestured to the records, and I just nodded my head.

The strange boy with the beautiful smile, forest-green eyes, and copper locks squeezed himself against my side. Instead of feeling on edge, I felt alive.

More alive than I had in years.

And even better, I didn't feel so alone.


	19. Chapter 19

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**  
**thetwilight25 dot com**

**Prompt: #21**  
**Pen Name: Tinsley Warren**  
**Pairing/Character(s): Edward/Bella**  
**Rating: T**  
**Word Count: 467**

**Photo prompts can be found here:**  
**thetwilight25 dot com/round-eight/prompts**

**Thank you so much bigblueboat! (Go check out her TT25, they are AMAZING!)**

* * *

Looking at myself in the mirror, I didn't cringe. I could stare at my face, my arms, my chest, and my legs and not want to cover them in shame. I didn't have those nasty thoughts popping into my head telling me how fat and ugly I was.

Instead, looking back at myself, I saw me.

I saw someone who was happy and who was embracing who she was.

If this was six months ago, I wouldn't be wearing the red tankini I found at the store. I wouldn't have had the encouragement to just try it on. And I wouldn't have felt so powerful when I had my boyfriend practically drooling when he saw me in the bathing suit.

I had come a long way, but I would have been nowhere without my Edward.

He was my rock. He saw me at my lowest, and he never looked at me like I was any less than perfection.

Edward had made me realize that a number on a scale didn't define me. I defined myself. I didn't want to be known as a number, and I didn't want to miss out on life because of what other people may say or think.

I wanted to live my life for myself. And that's why I took that step out of the women's locker room and scanned the pool deck for my boyfriend.

He was already in the pool. His red trunks caught my eye. I wet my lips as I watched Edward float effortlessly in the water; his chest seemed so defined. And that summer tan really wasn't hurting his looks either.

I kept my eyes on him as I walked toward the pool. I could tell he saw me from behind his sunglasses because he gave me a huge grin as I stood on the edge of the pool; my feet had left behind wet footprints.

"You look beautiful," he said as he swam to the side of the pool. He looked up at me, and I felt my cheeks burn red. I knew that look—that look caused me to get naked in the back of his Volvo on the side of a road.

I loved that look.

"On top of beautiful, you look pretty hot, too. Why don't you jump in, cool down a bit?"

"I could do that." I winked. He moved back and looked up at me, waiting for me to jump.

"Jump! Are you afraid I won't catch you?"

I laughed and shook my head. "Oh, silly boy, I know you will."

I jumped, just like I did the moment Edward asked me to be his.

I had nothing to fear with him; he would always be there. No matter what size I was, he would always be willing to catch me.


	20. Chapter 20

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**  
**thetwilight25 dot com**

**Prompt: #11**  
**Pen Name: Tinsley Warren**  
**Pairing/Character(s): Bella/Edward/Rosalie/Alice**  
**Rating: T**  
**Word Count: 500**

**Photo prompts can be found here:**  
**thetwilight25 dot com/round-eight/prompts**

**Thank you so much Lellabeth! You're the best!**

* * *

Today was the first day of the new Bella. I was sick of being swept under the rug and I was sick of being treated like less than I deserved. I knew this kid in one of my gen ed classes who I thought was really into me. We would hook up and it seemed like things were getting serious. Turns out I was high or something, because all he saw me as was a piece of ass.

The guy was so hung up on his past girlfriend he couldn't even put a title on what we had. I finally left his ass when I saw a picture of him dressed as Mickey Mouse while the ex was dressed as Minnie. He couldn't take the next step with me but he could dress up in short shorts for some girl that cheated on him. Fine. I was so over it.

Today I would put myself out there. Today I would be carefree. Today I would go crazy.

My two best friends and I crammed into my older brother's car and headed to the beach. The day was sure to be even better than we expected since my best friend Rosalie agreed to drive and my other best friend Alice supplied the vodka. I just had to show up.

"I want to do something crazy," I said, bouncing in my seat.

Alice rolled her eyes. "Like how crazy? A dare crazy or getting your nipples pierced crazy?"

I crossed my arms in horror. "I don't want to hurt my pretties, they're my best asset!"

"Don't do it," Rosalie agreed. "I had 'em done and one time Emmett bit too hard." She shook her head. "Long story short, there was blood everywhere."

"Gross Rose, I so don't want to hear about what you and my brother do." I looked out the window and the sight of copper hair got my attention. The copper hair belonged to a gorgeous guy in the car next to us.

And he was looking at me.

When he saw me looking, he threw me a kiss. I laughed and threw one back. My friends seemed to have picked up on what I was doing. Alice turned her whole body around to stare at me.

"Here is your chance to do something crazy," Alice said.

"What?" I asked my eyes glued to the gorgeous boy.

"Flash him!"

My mouth dropped open as Rosalie's laughter filled the car. "She's a prude, she won't do it."

I wanted to choke her with her pretty blonde hair for that comment. I was so _not_ a prude.

I rolled down my window and practically stuck myself out of it as I lifted up my top, exposing my chest to the handsome boy.

I could feel the wind against my skin and I'd never felt more alive.

I heard a car horn and fell back into my seat with a smile.

Looking over, I saw the gorgeous boy was wearing a matching grin.


	21. Chapter 21

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**  
**thetwilight25 dot com**

**Prompt: #17**  
**Pen Name: Tinsley Warren**  
**Pairing/Character(s): Edward/Bella**  
**Rating: T**  
**Word Count: 500**

**Photo prompts can be found here:**

**thetwilight25 dot com/round-eight/prompts**

**Thank you thank you thank you Lellabeth!**

* * *

It was the hottest day of the year and I was in charge of babysitting my kid brother. Normally this would have totally sucked and I would have thrown my normal teenage temper tantrum at my parents, But I let it slide. I even smiled at the thought of watching him.

Checking Facebook earlier, I found that Edward Cullen—the hottest guy at Forks High—was working today. I've had a crush on him since _forever_!

Since he was a senior that meant my time was running out. It also meant I couldn't walk up to him in the halls or else the skanks of Forks would kill me in my sleep.

This was my only chance!

I dressed in my cutest shirt and my skinniest skinny jeans and dragged my brother, Mike, to Edward's work—the roller rink.

"B, I don't want to roller skate. I want to swim!" Mike's squeaky voice normally made me cringe, but not today. Today I needed him on his best behavior.

"I will buy you frozen yogurt or something! Just don't complain or worse, embarrass me!" He looked at me all excited and nodded his head.

"I want all the gummy bears the store has," he said, his face completely serious.

"Okay, okay. Just go in there and smile." I said as I shoved him through the front door. He ran ahead of me as I fumbled with paying for an hour of skating.

Craning my head around, I found Edward working at the skate rental. Mike was hopping around in front of him and I held myself back from running to stop him. I could just imagine what he was saying, it looked like his mouth was moving a mile a minute.

"So I get frozen yogurt if I don't embarrass my sister in front of this Edward guy. She's crushing on him." I held back a gasp and pushed him away.

"Mike, go skate." I threw him a fake smile. He grabbed his skates and ran off. I hoped he tied them together and falls.

My face was red as I looked back at Edward.

He gave me a smirk as his green eyes sparkled with humor.

"That your brother?" he asked, motioning toward the devil spawn.

"I think he's adopted."

Edward threw his head back and laughed. "I have a younger brother too. Don't worry, I understand."

We watched Mike as he made his way to the middle of the rink, trying his hardest to stay upright.

"You're a sophomore right?" I nodded my head.

_He knew what year I was?_

"That's what I thought. I've seen you around the halls before." I tried to hold back a squeal but I managed to stay cool and just continued nodding.

"We could hang out sometime, talk about our annoying brothers." He suggested.

I looked at him and smiled. "Yeah, I'd like that."

Before he could respond, we heard a scream.

Mike fell on his face.

It was the best day ever!


	22. Chapter 22

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**  
**thetwilight25 dot com**

**Prompt: #12**  
**Pen Name: Tinsley Warren**  
**Pairing/Character(s): Edward/Bella**  
**Rating: T**  
**Word Count: 496**

**Photo prompts can be found here:**  
**thetwilight25 dot com/round-eight/prompts**

**Thank you so much Lellabeth! You're beyond amazing!**

* * *

The subway was so new to me, and taking it every day to work for the past week still gave me the tingles. Just holding onto the metal bar, my palms sweaty with anticipation, would bring a smile to my face.

Moving to New York from Forks, Washington was a huge culture shock. But it was something I had wanted since I was seven years old.

I could still remember the butterflies I got when I walked up those subway stairs the first day here. I thought I was going to cry from excitement.

Walking through the doors of Cullen Industry was an experience of its own. The whole building seemed to shine with importance, but it couldn't even compare to the inside. The tiles were spotless and the art when you walked in was something that you would find in a museum.

I knew I would be late if I stopped and scanned the beautiful pieces, but I couldn't help myself. This one piece had caught my eye yesterday and I just had to look at it.

It looked like the night sky, but there were more colors than just black in it. It had some red and yellow and even a little green. The blues were most prominent and it made me feel for the artist. The piece seemed to be sad. It was clear the artist put everything they had into it.

I could feel myself tearing up when I heard a throat clear behind me. Embarrassed, I spun around to see who it was.

Standing before me was a man in a deep blue suit. The material looked expensive and from the way it seemed to be made for him, I knew he worked on one of the top floors. The big money floors.

"Do you like the piece, Ms. Swan?" His voice was deep and gravely. And his green eyes scanned my body.

"Yes." My voice came out as a whisper, he was so attractive. Then I remembered that he knew my name.

"Wait. How do you know my name?"

Instead of answering he walked in front of the painting and then looked back at me. "You get it. Not many people can feel the emotion from this one."

"It practically screams at you," I said. "But how do you know my name?"

He gave me a small smile as he studied my face. "I'm looking forward to knowing more than your name soon, Miss Swan. However, you're running late."

I looked at my watch and cursed.

"Take the third elevator, it's faster," he said as I ran.

Instead of questioning him, I did what he said.

He was right, it was faster.

As soon as I got to my floor I ran to my boss to apologize for my tardiness. Surprisingly, he waved it off.

"Mr. Cullen let me know you would be late."

"Mr. Cullen?" I asked.

"The owner of the building."

The sexy man was _that _Mr. Cullen?


	23. Chapter 23

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**  
**thetwilight25 dot com**

**Prompt: #16**  
**Pen Name: Tinsley Warren**  
**Pairing/Character(s): Edward/Bella**  
**Rating: T**  
**Word Count: 494**

**Photo prompts can be found here:**  
**thetwilight25 dot com/round-eight/prompts**

**Thank you Lellabeth for all your help! Without you these flashes would be sitting on my comp still! And thank you TiramiSue84 for helping me brainstorm! **

* * *

Taking a seat at Jack's Bar, my normal Saturday hangout, I was hoping for a good night. I had just gotten off a six-hour call time and I was beyond exhausted. Working toward an Oscar was a lot easier said than done. Drawing out the emotion my character needed left me drained daily.

Hopefully it would all be worth it in the end.

The bartender handed me the same brand name beer I drank every time I came in, and I took a sip as I scanned the bar. I caught the eye of a beautiful girl with dark brown hair. She smiled at me as she took a sip from the same beer I was drinking.

I smiled as I motioned to my beer and hers. She smiled back, so I got up and headed her way. It was a good icebreaker and hopefully with my famous smile I wouldn't be going home alone.

We got to talking. Turns out she wasn't from LA and was here on vacation. Her name was Bella Swan and she was a college student. The best part was, she didn't seem star struck by me. Not being cocky, but my face was all over the place. Getting a girl to be interested in me without knowing who I was? That was hard to find.

I felt totally comfortable asking her if she wanted to get out of there. She agreed right away and suggested we go to her hotel room. Even better, she wouldn't see where I lived. I could just be a normal guy with her.

Taking a cab to her hotel was all about making out in the back seat and a lot of groping. She sure seemed to know what she was doing since she almost got me off right there.

We stumbled to her room, my dick hard as a rock, and I was ready to go. She pulled away from me, a smirk playing on her lips before she locked the door and took a quick bathroom break.

I used that time to look around her room. Nothing seemed weird to me, until I looked at the piece of artwork over the bed. It wasn't from the hotel, she had put it up herself.

It was a map with my name written on the top in red ink. All throughout the map were red circles and red dots, next to them would be a description.

_Edward filmed here for nine months_. Next to that would be all the little details. Really specific too, like what I ate.

My stomach dropped when I saw she had Jack's Bar circled. It said it was my normal hang out spot and it had my choice of beer labeled.

She was stalking me.

Fear shot through me as I turned around. She was standing there holding up a knife.

"Oh Edward Cullen, we are going to have so much fun!" Her eyes twinkled with glee.

* * *

So this is kinda dark and creepy yeah? Well if you want more, I entered the Dark and Twisted contest. I can't tell you which one is mine, so if you want to leave me a review there your best bet is to read and review all of them. Show all the authors some love! It's a great contest and has AWESOME entries!

Copy and paste the link and remove the spaces and the ()!

u / 4757629 / Dark-and-Twisted-Contest


	24. Chapter 24

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**  
**thetwilight25 dot com**

**Prompt: #22**  
**Pen Name: Tinsley Warren**  
**Pairing/Character(s): Edward/Bella**  
**Rating: T**  
**Word Count: 496**

**Photo prompts can be found here:**  
**thetwilight25 dot com/round-eight/prompts**

**Thank you so much Lellabeth for your help! Go check out her newest fic, I'm hooked already!**

* * *

You know those nights? The nights where you feel so overwhelmed with your responsibilities that you want to drop everything and run. Maybe take a nice road trip down a deserted road, just staring at the beautiful trees as you pass by.

Yeah, that's what I'm feeling.

My husband just got home three hours late because he had to pick up his car from the shop. I try to stay calm as he shows me the bill. I guess that's what happens when we think our old car's leak isn't that big of a deal.

He orders pizza and says he's taking a shower.

This isn't a bad thing, but when I have just spent all day calming down our six-month-old, I need all the help I can get. Not to mention a break.

"What if the pizza comes? You can't wait?" I ask, little Paul clutching onto my shoulder.

"I will be quick," Edward says as he kisses Paul on the head and races for solitude.

I yearn to do that. I haven't showered all day, even after getting puked on. My hair is a mess and I'm wearing the same underwear as yesterday.

To say I'm overwhelmed is an understatement.

I hear the tell tale sign of Paul needing a diaper change and sigh. Changing him this late was always a battle. He would scream bloody murder at me, so loud I feared the neighbors would think I was torturing him.

Nope, just a diaper change.

I set him down and start. His little legs kick frantically as his face turns red with anger. His screams echo through the whole house. I try to fight through it, but the doorbell rings. And of course, our little dog starts to bark her head off.

"Damn it, Edward!" I grabbed a half-naked Paul and try to silence the dog as I open the door. I have the cash in my hand and expect to see my pizza, but instead I'm greeted by two little girls.

My kid is crying, the dog is barking, and my head is pounding. The girls see the money in my hand and their eyes light up.

"We're selling raffle tickets!" They smile. "Twenty bucks!"

I'm so overwhelmed I can't even think straight. I thrust the twenty from our pizza money at the girls.

"You knew I was vulnerable," I say with a glare as I snatch the raffle ticket and shut the door.

Edward comes down with a towel on, complaining about the dog. "Damn, she wouldn't shut up."

Paul nuzzles himself into my neck, his cries a dull whimper. But his diaper wasn't changed so I knew the battle wasn't over yet.

"I need a long drive tomorrow. Alone." I sigh.

I went to walk away but then thought better of it.

"We just spent twenty bucks on a raffle ticket. I knew you should have showered after the pizza came."

I can't wait for my drive.


	25. Chapter 25

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**  
**thetwilight25 dot com**

**Prompt: #18**  
**Pen Name: Tinsley Warren**  
**Pairing/Character(s): Edward/Bella/Emmett**  
**Rating: T**  
**Word Count: 420**

**Photo prompts can be found here:**  
**thetwilight25 dot com/round-eight/prompts**

**Thank you so so much Lellabeth for all your help!**

* * *

I remember the day I first saw the Cullen brothers.

It was fall and the leaves were covering everything. I was new and decided it would be smart to walk around my small town. I had gotten lost and walked past the school for the second time when I saw two boys wrestling in the leaves. One was muscular with dark curly hair, and the other was leaner and had hair the color of a new penny. They both looked different, but I could tell they were related.

I watched them roll around until the bigger one got to his feet, causing the tall lanky one to scramble to his.

"Come on Ed! Punch me!" The muscular man, who I later learned was Emmett taunted.

They both went for each other but ended up missing and kicking the leaves. I covered my mouth as a laugh escaped. Their heads snapped in my direction and my cheeks burned red. They were gorgeous.

Ever since then, the three of us had been inseparable. Even fifteen years later, we were still so close.

A lot of things were the same, like our bond, their attractive looks, and their constant fighting.

Just thinking of their competitive ways made my stomach twist. It didn't help that I knew I was the root of it. I knew they both loved me and I knew it was putting a strain on their relationship.

But I had made my choice. I couldn't look back, no matter what the circumstances were.

Looking at myself in my white dress, I felt sick. Everyone was running around trying to get everything perfect, but I was holding back tears. I knew I made my choice and I knew I had to stand by that. But my heart hurt.

Everything hurt.

What if I could get a second chance? Would I do the same thing?

I looked at myself in the mirror and placed a smile on my face. "You made your bed Bella," I said to myself.

"Honey come on, your father's waiting!" My mother was on cloud nine as she led me to my father.

He had tears in his eyes and my stomach sunk. If he knew I had a baby growing inside me, his eyes wouldn't look so happy. He wouldn't be proud.

I clutched onto his arm as the music started and the doors opened. Standing right ahead of me was my future husband, Emmett Cullen.

And right next to him was my baby's daddy, his brother Edward.

* * *

**A/N:**

**And that's all! I do flash fic stuff frequently so I've been thinking of posting those too. I don't know if I will. I don't want to annoy people with updates like that. So we will see.**

**Thank you for taking the time to read these and thank you to everyone that has helped me!**


End file.
